The Throne (Beta Version)
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: The Throne in beta version. Special thanks to: chen.ziean (my beta reader) After a year disappeared, the Night Class are held back by Cross Kaien as Cross Academy's principal by Kuran Yuuki's request. The return of the Night Class also means the return of the Guardians. But Zero is the only Guardian now. What! There will be a new Guardian! Warning: KanamexOC, OOC, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight Fanfiction**

 **Title: The Throne**

 **Pairing: Kaname x OC**

 **Genre: Family, supernatural and drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

 **Warning: There is an OC and some of the characters will be OOC. I'm not following the manga either.**

 **OC (Original character) profile**

 **Name: Iumeria Hikari**

 **Age: 16 years old**

 **Guardian: Iumeria Arashi**

 **School: Cross Academy, Day Class**

 **Position (school): Guardian/Prefect**

 **Position (Hunter Association): Hunter**

 **Weapon: A handgun called Ares**

 **Description: Hikari has long straight black hair and round black eyes. She is around 156 cm tall and weighs about 46 kg. She never smiles and isn't nice to anyone. However, she has a soft spot for flowers. She is merciless and doesn't hesitate to point her weapon at anyone who gets in her way, especially vampires. She doesn't get angry easily. She is rather rude as she calls people who are older than her by their first name or you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri**

 **.**

 **Warnings: Kaname X OC, OOC, English isn't my first language**

 **.**

 **Hi, I'm a new author here and this is my first fanfiction.**

 **I apologise in advance for the spelling and grammar errors. I'm not very good in speaking and writing in English so I hope that you can understand my story.**

 **First of all, this fanfiction is written for AnimeBunny123 but thank you very much for all your praise in advance. Thank you for reading this awful fanfiction.**

 **Nee, Anime-san and all readers, do you mind leaving me a review.**

 **Prologue**

A little girl was crying alone in a dark and quiet place. Nobody was around her so she really was alone. She tightened her embrace around a bag.

Suddenly, a shadow fell in front of her eyes. The girl looked up and gazed at a handsome white-haired guy wearing a black school uniform. He was also wearing a black coat over the uniform. He gazed at her coldly with his lilac eyes.

The guy looked at the girl that was frozen with fear. He suddenly realised that his attitude was too cold so he tried to soften and become gentle.

He extended his hand to the girl, "My bag."

The girl released the bag that she had been hugging for a long time and gave it to the guy. The guy saw her shivering form.

"Don't worry. The stranger that wanted to take you to somewhere else won't come near you anymore," he said to comfort her. He extended her hand to stroke her hair, hoping that it will calm her down.

But before the guy can touch her, she closed her eyes and shivered harder than before.

' _She is afraid of me,'_ he concluded.

Some humans, especially young ones like this little girl, have more sensitive senses compared to most adults. She would be able to differentiate between the prey and the predator.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said. With that, he carried the girl and brought her to a more crowded area.

"Okaa-san!" yelled the girl upon seeing a woman who was standing across the road. He understood now. "That's your mother?" he asked.

The girl nodded before the guy put her down to let her run to her mother. The girl yelled once more and her mother turned around. She cried tears of joy upon seeing her daughter run towards her. She had been looking for her for the entire day. She went missing all of a sudden so she panicked before calling the police.

Her mother hugged her tightly. "Thank the gods, I thought that you're lost," her mother cried.

He watched that dramatic scene silently in about fifty metres away from them before disappearing.

"Okaa-san, there was someone that helped me back then," the little girl said.

"Someone? Who?" her mother asked curiously.

The girl pointed at an area across the road. "There!" But the girl is pointing at thin air. Nobody was there. The guy who had helped her had disappeared.

The girl looked at the empty space across the road and murmured, "Onii-san?"

 **Fuala…that's the end of this chapter. I know that it is awful.**

 **Do you mind to RnR?**


	2. A New Student

**A New Student**

Zero lays on his bed. Tonight was one of the most tiring night he ever had but he didn't expect to come back this early. He still wants to be out there hunting the level E because in the night, his thirst becomes uncontrollable.

"Damn..." he murmured while he see the roof. His body feels so hot and...thirsty.

Soon, he takes some blood tablet and swallows it all. It makes him feel better.

He takes a breath for several times and closes his eyes. He remembers that girl's scared face. That girl was also scared of him.

He looks at the roof and thinks, ' _No matter how many people I've helped, no matter how kind things I've done, me is me. Beast in human form_.'.

He can sense someone else's' presence. In a second, Zero shoots the wall many times and creates a hole in the wall. The hole makes the intruder's face become visible. A man who stand with two hands up in the air and looks surprised and scared at the same time.

He glares at that man and stands up from his bed, "Don't sneaking around in my room!"

' _He is in bad mood,_ ' the man thinks to himself.

"I-I got it," The man said in a scared tone.

Zero sighs, "What's wrong, Mr. President?"

The man becomes serious, "Kiryuu-kun, you remember the murder of Ouri-sama in the banquet a few weeks ago, don't you?"

"Yeah. Is there any problems?" Zero asked.

"Hanadagi-sama was murdered too, together with Aidou-dono in his own mansion," The man answered. "Kaname-kun was thought as the culprit."

He keeps quiet. It's not big news for him.

"Then..." the man continued. "There is someone who came to me this afternoon. She asked for my permission to hold back Night Class to protect all the pure bloods left, together with all vampires."

Zero understood, "Let me guess. It's that girl, isn't it?"

"You used to call her Yuuki," the man says.

Zero becomes angry when he mentiones that old name. For Zero, the Yuuki he knows is dead.

"So, what do you want, Chairman Kaien?" he asks angrily.

"As you already know, if Night Class come back, we need guardians once more," the man, Cross Kaien, explains.

Guardian is the title for the two prefects of Cross Academy. One year ago, those prefect had two jobs at two different times in one school. They become prefects in the daytime and become the guardians who keep the secret of Cross Academy in the night-time. Cross Academy has two classes, Day Class and Night Class. All the students of the Night Class was a vampire, that's the secret of Cross Academy, and it's the duty of the guardians to keep the secret a secret. The idea to make vampire and humans live coexisting in one school was from Cross Kaien's pacifism. ' _The most idiotic pacifism,'_ Zero thinks.

With the return of the Night Class, he will be the only one guardian.

"Don't be too worried," Kaien says to calm him down. "I already have a new guardian that would become your partner."

"A new guardian?" Zero looks like he wishes to object. "Kaito is here with me. Isn't it enough for you?"

"Kiryuu-kun, Kaito is a teacher here. He can't move as freely as you can. Please understand that," Kaien explains.

Takamiya Kaito was his childhood friend. Kaito and he was taught by the same teacher, Yagari Touga. Ichiru and Zero used to learn with him from Yagari Touga a long time ago. Zero knew Kaito as a cold blooded and annoying hunter. He killed his own brother who fell into level E without restrain. Now, Kaito became an Ethics teacher in school. That made Zero feel more annoyed than before. He can't get use to Kaito because he watches him like a spy.

' _If there's a new guardian, is that guardian a vampire hunter too?'_ Zero thinks to himself. Finally, he sighs.

"Who's this guardian? A vampire hunter?"

"Yes," Kaien answered. Suddenly, the attitude of the old legendary vampire hunter becomes foolish and childish. "She is my best friend's pupil. She is so cu~te."

"She is a female?"

"Yes. Of course," he answers cheerily like a child. "She will arrive by the morning. Ja, O-yasumi, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaien walks away while dancing along the corridor He makes Zero feel sick. He lays on his bed once more. He wants to go to sleep sooner. It's a tiring day for him.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 P.M. When the fog still covers the land**.

From the end of the road, a figure of a young girl appears in the fog. She walks ahead to the buildings which stand a hundred meters away from her. She brings a big suitcase along with her. Her footsteps break the silence of dawn.

She walks on the stairs and stops at the end of it. She stares at the gate and the building as well.

"Cross Academy..."

.

.

.

.

Kiryuu Zero walks along the corridor with a bad feeling. He feels like his feet is chained by a couple of chains, it's such a burden to walk. From now on, he will—once more—be a guardian. But the worst part is, he will meet all those vampires again.

As he comes across the chairman's room, he looks at the opened door.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun, good timing," Kaien welcomes from his table.

Zero stared at an unknown figure in the room. She sits on the sofa while reading a book. There is a suitcase in front of her. ' _Who is this girl?'_

Kaien coughs, "She is the new guardian I've told you about before. Her name is Iumeria Hikari. You may call her Hikari. Today, she will only be a prefect and we'll see whether you both can cooperate or not."

Zero looks at this girl from the top of her head till the bottom of her toes. He understands a few things. First of all, she is a human. Second, she looks normal in her coat. Third, she looks arrogant.

"Saa, Kiryuu-kun, please show Hikari her room," Kaien asks him.

"Which one?"

"Guest room."

"Guest room?"

Kaien stares at him with a serious face, "Please, Kiryuu-kun."

"Wakarimashita."

.

.

.

.

"This is your room."

Zero stops at the end of the corridor. In front of them is the quietest room in the school, the chairman's guest room.

Zero looked at that room with a deep hatred. He used to be isolated in this room about a year ago.

' _What are you doing in a quiet place like this?'_

' _Those memories...again_ ,' Zero's mind tries hard to drive it out. _'That girl is dead.'_

"Hey," Hikari's voice made him aware of his surroundings. "Is there another room?"

"Why?" Zero asked coolly.

Hikari didn't answer immediately and when she did, "Were you ever here before?"

Zero is surprised but he tries to hide it, "Yes," he answered. "A long time ago."

"Did a pure blood use to be here too?" Hikari asks again.

' _Pure blood? What is this girl babbling about? The people who have been here were just the chairman, master, I and...'_

Zero is surprised once more. Pure blood. There WAS a pure blood here. She used to be here a long time ago, when she was a human. She came here to help him.

"There are blood scents here. Kuran's blood scent," She says.

Now the whole of his body becomes tighter. How could this human smell something he can't smell? How could she knew about who Yuuki really is? Even he didn't know about it at that time.

"How could you—"

"What are you doing here, Hikari?" A man walks quickly along the corridor towards them. He looks mad.

Zero turns around looking amazed. That's Takamiya Kaito. It's rare to see him mad like this. The one who often gets mad is him, not Kaito.

Hikari turns and looks at kaito with an expressionless face, "O-hisahiburi desu ne, Kaito."

"I'm not saying hi. I ask—

"From now on I am a student here. This is my first day as a prefect," Hikari explains.

"What?! Zero, is that true?" Kaito is surprised when he hears the obituary news.

"You heard it yourself," Zero answers.

Hikari enters her room and closes the door without say a thing, even a 'thank you'.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero and Kaito walk out of corridor together. Nobody says a thing among them. Then, Zero decides to speak first.

"Do you know that girl, Kaito?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. She has been the talk of the association recently," Kaito answers. "The chairman didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"No."

"I just know a few things about her," Kaito said. "She is worse than a Level E, for short. The scary one and she is merciless, especially when hunting."

"Just like you?"

"No," Kaito refutes. "She is worse than me."

' _Is it that bad? Is she here to keep an eye on me just like Kaito himself?_ ' Zero thinks to himself.


End file.
